Velvet
by Meridas
Summary: What a contradiction of a man he could be sometimes.


_Warning for strong suggestive m/m situations. Oh, hell, it's nothing explicit, at least..._

* * *

It was almost in passing that Ianto noticed what was arguably his favorite part of being with Jack this way. Admittedly he was usually quite distracted at times like these, so it was only now that he realized how much he enjoyed simply seeing another side of this impossible man. Captain Jack Harkness was a fighter, undoubtedly; but when Jack had the chance he was undeniably a lover. And not just a flirt, either, but a truly fantastic lover. There was no other word for what they were, Ianto mused idly as his hands traced familiar paths over Jack's warm skin. It didn't have to have anything to do with real love or a conventional relationship, because that wasn't what this was. But they were both perhaps a little old-fashioned in the ways of words — and anyway, "fuck buddies" sounded far too crude to describe what Jack's skilled velvet tongue was doing to Ianto.

That was part of the fascination, there: the way he changed in these moments, yet he was still completely, one hundred percent Jack. At Torchwood, the Captain often had to be cold and hard as the steel of his gun, uncompromising and unbiased. As a lover, though, he couldn't be more the opposite. Here — draped over and tangled up in Ianto and faint light and soft sheets — Jack was warm velvet and heated silk, a generous and considerate lover even when things got innovative. Half of Ianto wished that others could see how human, how _warm_ Jack could be. The other half — the louder half — was much happier with the idea of having this Jack all to himself, thank you very much. But it was true: too few people could see Jack as a human being, not exclusively as the leader of Torchwood. All too often it was as if the two couldn't possibly coexist in the same man, a fighter and a lover.

"Hey." Jack's voice, low and smoky velvet, brought Ianto's eyes down to meet his lover's vivid blue gaze. Jack's talented fingers crept over Ianto's hip as he continued, "thinking profound thoughts?" with a smirk that became a kiss against his collarbone.

"Mm." Ianto ran his fingers lazily though Jack's surprisingly soft hair. "Actually, I was considering you… which goes to say, not quite so profound."

It was Ianto's turn to smirk as he watched Jack struggle to decide whether to be smug or insulted. "I can be profound," he heard Jack mumble somewhere into his abdomen. Ianto made no effort to conceal his fond, amused chuckle as he continued to card through Jack's silky hair. It was a bit of an addicting sensation. He'd found that most sensations regarding his lover were.

Jack raised his head and pushed himself back up to Ianto's level. "I have an idea," he murmured, sweeping his hand smoothly along the line of Ianto's arm and shoulder to cradle the back of his neck. "Let's not even bother with profound, and I can make sure you don't think of anything but me all night. Sound good?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Feeling confident, are we, Captain?" He let a slow smile cross his face before he used his hand in Jack's hair to guide his mouth down to his own. "I like that plan," he murmured against Jack's soft lips, and felt his chuckle along every line of their closely aligned bodies. He gasped a little at the sensation, and Jack used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ianto let his eyes drift half-closed, relishing the glimpses of gold skin and indigo eyes while drowning blissfully in the heat of Jack's velvet kiss and the slide of silken skin against his own.

Come morning they would once again be two fighters, the Captain and his stun-gun-wielding tea-boy. But until the sun rose, they could be two lovers, just Jack and Ianto.

* * *

_AN: I honestly have absolutely no idea where this came from. I think it may have started when somebody asked "Are you a lover or a fighter?". Wherever it sprang from, it demanded to be written, although I never thought it would turn out so... fluffy. Weird. I'm not exactly thrilled with the way it ended, there. Feel free to toss in your opinions._


End file.
